


Snowy trails

by Subaruchan192



Series: After the fire- Post war Eruri [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Erwin Smith Lives, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Exploration, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Horseback Riding, Horses, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Post-War, Snow, Snow and Ice, Soft Erwin Smith, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Winter, Winter Wonderland, it snowed for the first time, they experience snow for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: “Then why are you looking at me like this?” Levi narrowed his eyes.“How am I looking at you?”“I don’t know.” He waved with his gloved hand, while he searched for the word. “Like a smitten teenager.”“Smitten teenager,” Erwin repeated with a warm laugh and the shadows over his eyes disappeared. He huffed and looked over tenderly. “Sounds about right.”Levi's face might already be reddened from the cold, but at that moment it became a shade deeper and he quickly turned his head away in embarrassment so Erwin wouldn't see it.Of course, he had seen it. Even after years of being in a relationship, Levi still had a problem of handling affection. It was adorable.~*~As far as humanity remembers, it has not snowed since the Titans have appeared, almost as if the Earth has been too warm due to their heat.But the Titans are now extinct. The earth is regenerating and for the first time it is snowing.At the sight of this crystalline sea opening up before him, Erwin could hardly wait to explore it. So Levi and he saddle their horses and ride out. During this ride, they talk about their lives, the past and the future.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: After the fire- Post war Eruri [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086356
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Snowy trails

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one came, when it snowed here and I never saw in their world. It's something so beautiful, innocent and peaceful and I wanted them to experience it for the first time (that and I miss riding in the snow, so they have to ^^' )

It was truly something to behold. An endless desert of white, shimmering under the cold morning sun. Nary a cloud hung in the sky, yet still a sharp wind pricked at their bare skin like a thousand tiny icicles. Erwin shivered and turned up the collar of his coat.

“There is no ice under the snow. It should be safe for the horses,” Levi noted as he mounted his black stallion Raven. Erwin turned his head to him and nodded, but the wide, fascinated smile stayed on his lips and his eyes glistened full a wonder.

A new, unknown world laid before them. A quiet, almost too perfect one, and Erwin was itching to explore it.

His young mare Yuki didn’t seem so eager. She snorted, threw her head up and her ears played nervously back and forth.

“Shhh, girl, shhh, everything is alright,” he whispered soothingly with a smile and leaned forward to stroke through the white fur. When he had seen her for the first time, Erwin had involuntarily thought of snow. Her fur had been of flawless white and had shimmered in the sun.

Snow rarely fell to earth, usually only as scattered flakes, but the idea of seeing an untouched blanket of it for once in his life, this perfect, innocent white, had always fascinated him. It might be foolish, but it had given him hope. That one day he was going see this beauty and now finally that day had arrived.

When he had woken up this morning and had seen that endless sea of crystals, it had taken his breath away. Excited like a child, he had woken Levi up, because he had wanted to explore it. Levi had grumbled at first, but the moment he had seen the endless white glistening, something had ignited inside of him, too. The normally calm, steely eyes had widened the tiniest bit and his mouth had fell open and for a moment, maybe for the first time in his cruel life, Levi was filled with wonder, too.

Children were always full of the spirit of discovery. They wanted to explore, understand and look beyond the boundaries of their world. They were the perfect scouts, accepted nothing as given and loved the unknown. Everything was new and exciting for them and at that moment as they had looked out of the window together, they had seen that very spirit again. It had danced across the plain, together with the wind, and now they wanted to follow it. See where it would lead them. What it would show them and what they would discover. For the first time, they weren't the hope of humanity. No, they could finally be what they were supposed to: scouts. Discoverer.

Though, technically they weren’t scouts anymore as they had quit the service a year ago. Not that Erwin could do much to help them anymore. He was crippled. His left thigh had been smashed by the Beast Titan’s boulder and he was only alive, because his loyal, brave stallion Phoenix had thrown himself around in the last second so that the impact would hit his chest instead of Erwin.

He had been chained to the bed for months. The femur had knitted together badly and he had limped for another year. He still did sometimes, but the cold seemed to do him good. He was able to move freer than usually and the dull pain in his joints was absent.

“Where should we go?”

“To the lake,” Levi said while he tightened the girth of the saddle. “It’s our only water supply and we should check if it’s frozen.”

“I don’t believe that. Not after one night. It’s too big for that.” Thoughtfully, Erwin weighed his head and his blue eyes darkened. “But you’re right. We don’t know how long the weather is going to stay like this, so the chance is given. We should probably look for an alternative, too.”

Levi nodded, reap glistening like diamonds in his raven black hair and he shortened the reins. Raven’s ears immediately pricked forward, ready to go wherever Levi asked him to.

“The path also isn’t demanding. Gives Yuki the chance to adjust to her namesake.” With a soft smile, Erwin clapped her neck and Yuki snorted happily.

“Are you done spouting nonsense and can we get going?” Annoyed, Levi rolled his eyes. He found the gesture silly that Erwin had named the mare after the old Japanese word for snow, since the Ackermanns were of Asian descent. He couldn’t care any less about his ancestors, but the Ackermanns had been treated badly by the Reis and Erwin had wanted to commemorate their courage to not the support the collective brainwash- even if had meant their demise.

Besides, he liked the sound of it. It sounded sweet and delicate, a perfect name for a snowflake and it also fitted the mare well. She also was delicate, of a lean, wiry stature, but just as strong as Phoenix had been and temperament burned like fire in her eyes.

The first time Erwin had rested his hand on her snout, had felt her warm breath tickling his palm and had looked into her deep, brown eyes, he had seen her nature. Yuki had wanted to see what was behind the tall wall, which had shadowed her paddock ever since she was born. She had wanted to see the truth, the world, just like them and that was when Erwin had decided that she was his new horse and that he wanted to show her the world.

She was perhaps not as brave as Phoenix had been. She was a rather cautious, nervous horse and definitely unsuited of the task of expeditions into Titan territory, but there were no more Titans and in this new world that had yet to establish its new order, that could only be advantageous. With his disabilities, he didn’t need an obedient horse, but one that looked after him.

“Tch…” An impatient clicking of a tongue tore Erwin out of his thoughts. He blinked and turned his head only to find Levi looking annoyed at him as he leaned on the pommel.

“What?”

“You’re slacking off,” Levi noted in his typical reproachful tone and he narrowed his eyes in disapproval. “Ever since we quitted, you’re drifting away more often.”

“Because I’m finally able to.” Erwin smiled and let out a deep breath which hoovered as a veil of mist in front of his eyes. “We’re free, now.”

A fleeting, tentative smile was on his lips and sorrow veiled his dark blue eyes.

“We can finally think and say whatever we want to without having to be afraid to be killed and go wherever we want to. It feels…” He contorted his face and searched for the word to express this vague feeling in his stomach.

“Liberating?” Erwin blinked surprised about Levi’s suggestion, but then smiled and nodded.

“Yes.”

“Come on, let’s go. I’d rather be back before it gets dark and we freeze to death.” Levi’s words sounded harsh, but he smiled fondly as he looked at him. “Who knows how long we’re going to need with you drag.”

For a moment, Erwin blinked, irritated, but then his deep, melodic laughter flew over the wide vale and echoed from the crown of mountains, which surrounded it, tearing apart the almost ghostly silence which had rested like fog over the meadow.

Irritated, Yuki threw her head up, her ears pricking at every direction as her owner’s voice resonated from everywhere and even a few birds scattered up and disappeared as dots on the sky.

“Well, guess we can be lucky if our house isn’t overrun by an avalanche.” Levi sighed and shook his head. Before Erwin was able to reply, Levi had eased Raven into a smooth, calm walk.

“Apologise.” Erwin laughed again, quieter this time and then followed Levi.

The first few steps Yuki walked as if on stilts, like a stork, sceptical about the strange texture which reached until her hook and crackled under her hoof.

Now and then she even stumbled, because she underestimated the weight of the snow and the necessary effort. She snorted then upset and Erwin had to calm her down. Even though she didn't understand anything, he explained to her that it was okay to get used to unfamiliar circumstances at first. Levi only gave him annoyed looks due to his monologue, but it seemed to work.

With each step Yuki became more confident and braver and it didn't take long for her to find her rhythm. When she figured out how to master the track, she neighed joyfully, almost as if to say to Erwin: _'See that? I'm running through the snow. Am I not brave? Don't be afraid, I will make sure you arrive safely.'_

“Thank you.” he whispered, and she snorted excitedly as she pushed herself even harder for Erwin. he laughed and looked gently down at the mare. He didn't know exactly why, but she reminded him a little of the many young recruits he had trained.

“Apparently, you haven't lost any of your impact," Levi said, smiling. "Everyone is ready to sacrifice their heart for you."

“Fortunately, that's no longer necessary. The titans and politic ate more than enough,” he replied, patting Yuki's neck, and when Raven snorted in invitation, Levi also stroked his faithful stallion.

The way to the lake wasn’t long and easy. Erwin and Levi knew it inside out, and that was necessary, because there was nothing left of the narrow trail that led through the plain.

For quite a while they rode side by side without speaking. They didn’t need to as they had fought enough battles side by side to understand each other blindly, and they enjoyed the perfect silence that the snow offered them. Levi, because he had always been a friend of few, chosen words and Erwin, because he had already spoken too much in his life and was a little tired of it by now.

No, for them there was nothing more perfect than to enjoy this peacefulness together and in this moment they both felt deep within their hearts that they had made the right choice.

Their battle was over, weapons were laid to rest and they left before the aftermath of rebuilding would have destroyed them. They couldn’t bear to watch new politicians arguing over trifles, forgetting what kind of a privilege it was. A privilege for which Erwin, Levi and many others had shed their blood.

Yes, he was glad that they left. He was tired of keeping all those loose threads together and really came to enjoy their new home. 

When it came to choosing it, Levi and he had long debated whether they really wanted to build a house outside the walls, isolated and far from civilization. Levi had been concerned about Erwin's disabilities, but Erwin had explained to him that once he had seen the outside world, he could no longer return to the cage of the walls. He needed more of the freedom, the open space, and the wind in his hair.

Finally, they had agreed to settle in a small valley that was difficult to access. About three quarters of the area was surrounded by a crown of mountains, protecting their backs from enemies. The valley itself could only be reached by a narrow path that led through a dense, old forest, with mighty trees and a spreading crown. Sometimes, when the view was clear and they sat on their terrace in the evening, they could make out the dark shimmer of the canopy of leaves on the horizon. The centre of the valley was a large, cold lake in the colour of Erwin’s eyes, spewed by a mountain stream. The rest of the area was a veld of green-yellow grass and some small hills.

It was a quiet, solitary life that they enjoyed after the noise of the battles, but as beautiful as it was, it also had its flaws. Even though the outskirts of the Wall could be reached within a day's ride if necessary, and there was a small hunter's village on the other side of the forest, Levi and Erwin provided for themselves mostly on their own. They lived from the products of nature, from what they hunted and fished, but Levi had to manage most of the tasks alone. There wasn’t much that he could do and that pissed him off.

It was the only thing he hated about it: that he spent most of the day sitting in the rocking chair on the terrace or cleaning as best he could, but every now and then he had to wait for Levi to come home from hunting or chopping wood and ask him to do it.

Not that Levi was not used to physical work. They both were, but still he was usually exhausted in the evening and then he had to take care of the horses or dinner.

Levi never complained, however. Without even a single grumble, he did all the work and then snuggled into bed with Erwin in the evening, where he instantly fell asleep.

Erwin, on the other hand, often lay awake at night looking at the clear, cold light of the moon and stars falling through the window and wondering if it was fair. Levi had always followed him, had done everything Erwin had asked him to do, had fought and suffered so that his dream could come true. Whether it had also been Levi's, he did not know. Probably not. Probably Levi had stayed only to preserve and honor the legacy of Furlan and Isabela. Besides, he had never learned to dream and wish for himself.

For a moment, he looked over at him. He rode next to him, his movement adapting to Raven's as if they were one unit. Often enough it had seemed as if he was telepathically connected to Levi and knew where the strongest fighter of mankind needed him. Raven trotted calmly through the snow even though he struggled a bit due to his size and stature- he was smaller and more muscular than Yuki, but one should not be fooled by his stature. He was fast and agile like a crow swooping through the branches of a forest.

Levi looked stunning on his impressive stallion and Erwin felt his heart skip a beat. The dark clouds of his mind couldn’t withstand they beauty of the day and its wonder and decided to leave all those nagging questions behind until he could ask them, because now wasn’t the time for it. He just hoped Levi was finally living a happy life. He deserved that much. More than anybody else.

Levi seemed to sense his gaze as he turned his head to him and frowned about the weight in Erwin’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked concerned. “Are you in pain?”

“No.” Erwin huffed, shaking his head in dismiss and then looked up with a small, soft smile. “Everything is alright.”

“Then why are you looking at me like this?” Levi narrowed his eyes.

“How am I looking at you?”

“I don’t know.” He waved with his gloved hand, while he searched for the word. “Like a smitten teenager.”

“Smitten teenager,” Erwin repeated with a warm laugh and the shadows over his eyes disappeared. He huffed and looked over tenderly. “Sounds about right.”

Levi's face might already be reddened from the cold, but at that moment it became a shade deeper and he quickly turned his head away in embarrassment so Erwin wouldn't see it.

Of course, he had seen it. Even after years of being in a relationship, Levi still had a problem of handling affection. It was adorable.

“Hey, Yuki…,” Erwin whispered quietly and her ear twitched towards him. “Could you bring me a little closer?”

She snorted eagerly and nodded with her head.

“I knew I could count on you.” Erwin smiled and stroked her neck.

Levi blinked as soon as he felt a presence in his personal space and turned his head to him. The moment their eyes met a delicate, tender magic laid in the air, glistening like diamantine particles. Instinctively, Levi stood up in the stirrups and Erwin bowed down to meet him. Their noses brushed against each other, before their lips met for a tender kiss and the world stood still for a moment.

Levi inhaled deeply as their cold lips brushed against one another and Erwin cupped his chin, tilted it a little further.

No sound disturbed this moment, almost as if nature held its breath and paid tribute to these two fallen heroes and rejoiced in their love.

It was incredible, like a miracle. Sure, the cruelties they had experienced together bonded, but such bonds were fleeting and stained with blood, yet in the darkness of impending doom, something wonderful had been born. At least that was how Erwin felt.

In Levi he had found his refuge, his support and rest when everything seemed to be coming apart. He had given him hope, when it felt like the burden of humanity’s destiny was too heavy and talked sense into him when he had got lost in his thoughts.

Even though Levi didn’t see it and would never accept it if he told him, he was light. Maybe not for everyone, probably not for most, but he was _his_.

“Levi,” he whispered as he pulled the way and for the moment, his name became physical as the breath condensed to mist, hovering for a moment, before it dissolved into a silvery shimmer. “Have I ever thanked you?”

“What for?” Levi frowned and let himself slump back into the saddle, a little too hard, which Raven acknowledged with an annoyed snort.

“Sorry,” Levi assured the stallion and clapped his neck, but didn’t take his eyes off Erwin, waiting and Erwin could almost feel the vibration of his heart.

“For everything,” he announced with a heavy, but warm voice and in his smile laid a certain grace. “For all the things you did and still do. For keeping me on track when I lost my way.”

He reached out and traced Levi’s cheek on which the blush still rested. The resting affection within the gesture seemed to overwhelm Levi as he shifted slightly uncomfortable in the saddle as sparks of nervous electricity ran through him.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled, almost shy.

Erwin smiled and his hand came to rest on his chin, his thumb brushing over the corner of his mouth until Levi lifted his steel grey eyes again. Uncertainty rested within them, a rare sight, but one that warmed Erwin heart as the walls around Levi’s lowered just a bit further. He couldn’t wait to meet the liberated Levi, when the shadowy cloak of the past fell off his shoulders.

It was strange, he thought when he turned his head back to the path ahead, how the sight of snow glistening in the clear sun brought all those feelings up to the surface. It was if the concept of peace took shape for the first time.

That the age of the Titans finally was over.

If something so beautiful could be created by this world, then the struggles and hardships had been worth it even though he still felt the fleeting presence of the deceased like a flicker in the air.

For a moment like this they had waited many life times, but now humanity was able to experience the wonders of joy.

Yes, it was perfect.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” Levi whispered as if he read his thoughts. “Just to ride through the nature without having to fear that we’re going to be attacked. To be able to just ride in walk, without the world blurring into colours on the edge of your vision. It feels like I’m finally able to really look at it and enjoy its beauty.”

“I know what you mean.” Erwin smiled softly. “It’s what I enjoy most. To smell all those scents dancing in the air, to feel the wind ruffling through my hair as if it says _well done_ or _thank you_. Maybe it’s arrogant to interpret it that way, but it’s what I feel and I can’t wait to explore this world together with you.”

“Then, let’s begin with it now.”

“What do you mean?” Erwin asked and to his confusion Levi shortened the reins. Raven lifted his head, his ears pricked forward attentively.

“How about a race?” he suggested and there was a shimmer of excitement glistening in his normally calm eyes. “Who is first at the lake. Run, Raven!”

Before Erwin even realized what was happening, Raven fell into a fast gallop, throwing up snow behind him and the frozen crystals glistened like a veil of diamonds.

Perplex, Erwin looked after them for a moment, but then a wide, almost sinister grin spread over his face, his blue eyes sparkling full of excitement.

“Oh, just you wait. Go, Yuki!” He shortened the reigns, pressed his strong thighs together and urged Yuki forward.

The mare obeyed immediately and made a wide jump, before she also fell into a fast, elongated gallop.

The sharp, ice-cold wind blew into his face as Erwin leaned deeper over the neck of his horse.

Yuki snorted heavily while she gave her all for Erwin. Galloping in the snow was challenging for horses as they had to put more force into their hind quarters to push themselves out of the snow and needed to jump higher with their forehands. It made for a less expansive and bouncier gallop, but Erwin was an experienced rider who easily adapted to the rhythm of her despite the handicap that balancing it off with just one arm was more difficult.

At one point, Erwin couldn’t tell when exactly, he began to laugh which then soon turned into cheers of freedom and it didn’t take long until even Levi joined. A feeling of freedom gripped his heart as the landscape flew past him and Erwin had never felt more alive than in this moment.

When the goal was coming closer, Levi sat back into the saddle and spread his arms wide like wings. He threw his head back for a cry of freedom, letting out all the remaining frustrations of the past, before laughing and slowing Raven down. He was breathing hard, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes and his pitch-black hair was tousled, but Levi smiled from ear to hear.

Erwin reached the goal a few seconds later and Yuki seemed almost relieved that it was over. The young mare snorted exhaustedly, her head hanging low and fog raised from her heated body.

Erwin was also panting, endorphins rushing through his veins and he laughed as he threw his arm around Yuki’s neck.

“You were amazing, girl,” he praised her profusely. Yuki neighed softly and turned her head to him, nudging his thigh. Tenderly, he rubbed her snout and then sat up straight again. “That was a great idea. Thank you, Levi.”

“You’re welcome,” Levi said while he leaned on Raven’s neck and his other hand ruffled through the black fur. “It was fun.”

Erwin nodded in agreement.

“It is great just to ride for fun for once.” They shared a smile and then rode the last, few remaining steps to the lake in a slow walk.

The large lake, surrounded by mountains and forest, was partially frozen. Only where the alpine steam flowed into the lake the water was still flowing. A large, jagged rock lay in the middle and was now more reminiscent of an iceberg.

“That’s fascinating,” Erwin whispered when they rode closer to the stony lakeshore. “Ice is lighter than water. I always thought it would be the other way around.”

Thoughtfully he weighed his head and rubbed his chin. Then he noticed, how the surface frizzled where the fishes caught insects.

“But it makes sense. If ice sank to the ground, the fishes would be caught in it and die. If it swims, they have a chance to survive,” he concluded.

“Maybe there’s air caught inside which makes it float,” Levi mused and Erwin nodded in agreement.

“Possibly. We should tell Hanji that the next time we see them. I’m sure they’d love to hear it.”

“Don’t you think they were the first out to explore it all?”

“They would at least want to, but it depends on how caught they are in the web of politics. Though I can see them bursting into the conference room, announcing,” Erwin cleared his throat and mimicked Hanji, “Alright everybody, listen up. By Queen Historia’s decree we’re going to increase the taxes of the rich. They had feasted at the cost of other’s for too long. A part of the money will be used to support those who lost everything and to abolish the Underworld. Another part is to cultivate fields outside the walls, where the ground is still rich in nutrients. The area should be big enough to feed everybody. Petty criminals are sentenced to field work and supervised by farmers as well as military police. Any questions? No?! Good, then please excuse me. I still have to examine the snow. And off they are.”

“Sounds like them,” Levi agreed with a laugh. “I’d almost pay to see the expression on the politician’s face.”

“There isn’t much they could do, right? Historia supports every decision Hanji makes and they can’t contradict the queen.” A content, but also slightly sinister smile laid on Erwin’s lips. “Though, I guess they’re used to Hanji’s antics by now.”

“It’s good when a plan works out, isn’t it?”

“Hmmhmmm.” Erwin hummed. “Although I never expected it to turn out so well. I'm proud of them. Of all of them. They'll make a better world, I'm sure of it.”

“Good that we have nothing to do with it, right?” Levi smirked and turned his head to him.

“Oh yes.” A relieved laugh escaped him and he looked back at the lake. “We still have to look for an alternative water source. If it goes on like that the lake is frozen in a couple of days.”

“It’s good to know we could still break a hole into the ice to get water out of it, though.”

“It just would take long,” Erwin figured. “Come on, the horses shouldn’t stand still in the cold for too long, sweated as they are. Otherwise, they cool down.”

With that he turned Yuki around and followed the memory of the path, which lead around the lake.

Levi and Erwin spent the rest of the day exploring the winter wonderland of their little realm and just enjoyed their time together.

By the time they returned to their house, they were chilled to the bone and clamp, but happy. They led the horses into the plain stable, rubbed them dry with hay and wrapped blankets around them.

Their dinner was simple. Cured fish that Levi had caught a few days ago, with rice and tea.

They spent the evening in front of the fire, wrapped in blankets and snuggled close together until they finally went to bed. This time the both of them fell immediately asleep with smiles on their faces and they dreamed of the future which awaited them. They didn’t know it, but one thing they knew for sure. It was going to be a happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! =)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I had a lot of fun with it even though I struggled at times as it was something different than I usually write.
> 
> I'd really love to hear your opinions. So leave me a comment or a kudo <3


End file.
